William Talltrees (Earth-3930)
History William Talltrees was born in Montana. He was the son of Thomas Talltrees, a Cheyenne tribal leader, and grew up hearing tales of the legendary Red Wolf. William was bullied into selling his property to corrupt businessman Cornelius van Lunt whose henchmen later killed William's family. William swore vengeance, finding and donning the ceremonial garb of Red Wolf, which was empowered by the god Owayodata to transform whomever wields the garb into a humanoid wolf with great power. On his path to avenge his family, he came onto the Avengers' radar and was labeled a potential candidate. Powers and Abilities Talltrees has taken up the mantle of Red Wolf and, like the others before him, is spiritually guided by Owayodata, a member of the pantheon of gods worshiped by various Native American tribes throughout the West and Southwest. Unlike the others that have taken up the mantle, Talltrees has been granted various superhuman abilities by the "wolf spirit" Owayodata. Indomitable Will: As a result of being a tribesman, Talltrees is nearly impossible to be tricked or persuaded into doing something that he does not agree with. His willpower is so strong, it's said to block out telepathy altogether. Superhuman Strength: Empowered by his link with Owayodata, the overall efficiency of Talltrees muscles, connective tissues, and skeletal structure have been increased dramatically. As a result, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 77 tons. Superhuman Speed: Talltrees is capable of running and moving at speeds exceeding 370 km / h. Superhuman Stamina: As a result of the overall greater efficiency of Talltrees' musculature, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Talltrees' bodily tissues are physically tougher and more resistant to some forms of physical injury than those of a normal human. For example, Talltrees can withstand great impacts and blunt force attacks, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhumanly strong person, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He himself, however, would suffer little to no injury. However, Talltrees can sustain injury from bullets or bladed weapons made of conventional materials. Superhuman Agility: Talltrees' agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Talltrees' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Talltrees' senses of sight, smell and hearing have also been augmented to levels similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see farther and with much greater clarity than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. It is also possible that he can see into the infra-red edge of the spectrum, enabling him to detect a living being by body heat. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds at much greater distances and to detect sounds that normal humans can't detect, even at close range. Talltrees can use his highly developed sense of smell to track targets by their individual scent. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-3930 Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Fur Category:Claws Category:Native American Category:Animal Form Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Living Characters